The Bet
by The Goode Ravenclaw
Summary: If Hermione Granger ends up with Harry Potter both of you will give me 20 galleons. if she ends up with Mr. Weasley, Severus and I will both give you, Minerva 20 galleons, and if she ends up with Mr. Malfoy, Minerva and I will give Severus 20 galleons each. Deal?” Dumbledore asked "Deal." "Deal." OR Hogwarts has a gambling problem.
1. Prologue

**Ok hey y'all. So I decided that I wanted to rewrite this like a couple of weeks ago. On February 28, 2019, I started this story. On February 28, 2020, I am posting the rewritten version. I only have 4 1/2 chapters written, but ya know whatever. I am planning g to have chapter 5 out on March 5, the day I posted chapter 1 last year.****I got the idea for this story from a comment on wattpad and I started writing. I have every year planned out and the scene I want in them.****The format of this story- so The Bet is set from years 1-7 and it will be snap shots over from the professors' point of views. Well, I'm just gonna let you read then.**

_Prologue- October 31, 1991_

It was Halloween of 1991 in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it wasn't a joyous affair like it usually was. Professor Quirrell had passed out in fear on the floor after exclaiming that there was a troll in the dungeon, and the Great Hall had erupted into chaos.

Professor Severus Snape, however, knew different. He knew that Quirrell was up to no good. He could feel prickling in the spot where his Dark Mark had once been. Whenever the professor was to walk past him, he would feel a dark aura surrounding him. He figured that Potter could also feel it, because whenever Quirrell would look at the boy who looked and acted too much like his father, Potter would always flinch or grab his head where his insufferable scar was. Frankly, Severus thought that the boy did it all for attention- just like his father in that way. The older Potter would do anything for more attention, along with his sidekicks- Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.

Snape ran down to the 3rd corridor. He figured that Quirrell was going to try to steal the Stone tonight, using the troll in the dungeon as an excuse. He opened the locked door, and the Big Oaf's giant Cerberus attacked him. He tried to run but saw that the trapdoor was still locked. He tried to make his exit, but the oaf of a dog attacked him. It bit him in the leg with its left head while the man was trying to get free. Once free from the beast, Severus ran to the door, slamming it shut in the process.

He then ran down to his dungeons to make sure that all of his students were safe because they were going right down to where the dungeons and troll were. On his way down, he ran into a certain blond-haired godson of his.

"Draco! What are you doing down here? You should be in the common room with the rest of Slytherin," he warned. "It's not safe here for you, go back. Remember what Professor Querrial said, there is a Merlin forsaken troll."

"Uncle Sev, I know that I shouldn't be here, but it's important!" the boy rambled. "It's Granger. She was in the lavatory near your classroom! I saw her running in crying because of something that Potter or Weasel said. I think she might be down there still."

"So you decided that it would be best to run after her, and what take down the troll all by yourself?" Severus asked Draco. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were a reckless Gryffindor."

The boy looked appalled to be compared to the house of mudbloods and blood traitors.

"Now Draco," Severus said, "I want you to go down to the common room and find your prefect."

"Yes, unc- Professor," Draco said as he ran in the opposite direction- towards the Slytherin common rooms.

Snape walked briskly towards the girls' lavatory, cloak billowing behind him. His leg was hurting but it didn't matter at this moment because he had to get to the lavatory. Severus was not fond of Granger in the slightest, but she had the potential to be one of the most brilliant witches that he had taught, and he did not want to waste that talent.

When he got there, he saw that Minerva was running towards the Lavatory, with Queirrel right behind her.

McGonagall ran into the lavatory, and Severus ran after her. Snape ran to the fallen troll on the bathroom floor and bent to see if it were dead or unconscious. Minerva marched over to the three first years looking very ashamed of themselves. Severus hadn't seen her so mad and worried since the incident in his 5th year with Lupin.

"What on earth were you thinking?" scolded Minerva, with pure anger in her voice. Potter looked at Weasley, who had his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you three in your dormitories?" she questioned, trying to keep her anger in check.

Snape sent a piercing look to Potter but he started to feel a little giddy. Potter and Weasley might be expelled! His arch nemesis' son would never trouble him again! He saw the Weasley Boy play with his wand that was in a defensive position.

Severus then saw the Granger girl step out of the shadows of the far corner of the bathroom.

"Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

McGonagall looked appalled. Snape knew that Granger was one of her favorite students because she reminded her of herself and Lily combined. Severus did not think that Granger was anything like his Tiger Lily.

Lily was brilliant but she did not flaunt it the way Granger did, even when they were younger. Lily was humble, unlike Granger, who wanted to show off every chance he got. Yes, Granger was smart, but she didn't have to broadcast her intelligence.

Granger stood up. "I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know because I've read all about them."

Severus could see the obvious lie. The girl was better in theory than she was practical, and she knew that. She wouldn't try to fight off the troll when she knew that she would fail. Potter and Weasley, however, would do anything to be the hero, including put the lives of other students at risk. He heard the clatter of a wand on the ground and assumed it was Weasley's.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

She really needed to work on her lying abilities, and Potter and Weasley need to work on their acting abilities. Snape wanted to hit his head against his hand because of the horrible lying skills. No wonder they weren't in Slytherin.

"Well- in that case..." said Minerva, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Severus scoffed. How did she actually believe them? The three 11-year-olds looked down at their feet in shame.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Minerva. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Snape sneered as the girl left. As much as he respected and looked up to Minerva, she was biased in favor of her house.

She looked at Potter and his crony. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Severus glared as the two boys ran out of the chamber. All three of them deserved at least a week of detention. Maybe Dumbledore would take his side in this.

Quirrell then turned to Severus. "W- What h-happened t-to y-your l-l-leg, P-professor?" he asked, stammering.

Snape limped to the cowardly man. "You know damned well what happened to my bloody leg, you cowardly demon!"

Minerva saw the possibility of a fight happening between the two men, and she quickly broke anything up before it could start.

"Severus, come up and escort me to Albus's office please."

Severus looked like he wanted to protest but one look from McGonagall told him that it was not a request.

When Snape and Minerva arrived at Dumbledore's office, they told the old man what had just happened with the three first years. All the man did for a solid 2 minutes. "We need to send owls to Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter's guardians to tell of what took place in the school. Minerva, I trust you will do this," Minerva nodded her head. The elderly wizard sat at his desk. "So, what I hear is that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley all put their lives at risk, all to save Miss Granger from the troll— that is if Severus didn't stop the former."

"Yes, Albus, but I do not see your point with this." Minerva was confused. What did that have to do with anything?

Albus grinned as he spoke "Brilliant. I honestly think that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger would make a great couple when they are older. They remind me of James Potter and Lily Evans."

"No! They would be awful together!" Severus interjected. "The Granger girl will definitely end up with Draco! They are on the same level of intellect unlike that ignorant Potter brat. He would just drag her down." Snape did not know why he was engaging in this conversation— gossiping about students was below him.

"I half agree with Severus on this one," said Minerva. "but not entirely. I believe that she will end up with Mr. Weasley. They remind me of Molly and Arthur when they went here."

"Since we all disagree, how about we make a bet. Whoever gets it right owes the other two 20 sickles."

"Why so low, Albus?" Minerva teased. "Are you afraid that you're going to lose?"

"Alright then, if you want to go that way. How about 20 galleons? If she ends up with Potter- which she will- you both give me 20 galleons if she ends up with Mr. Weasley, Severus and I will both give you, Minerva 20 galleons, and if she ends up with Mr. Malfoy, Minerva and I will give Severus 20 galleons each. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	2. Year 2 part 1

_September 1, 1992_

Minerva stood at the great hall doors waiting for Hagrid with the first years so then she could give them her beginning-of-year speech. She casted the tempus charm and saw that it was six forty. They were around 10 minutes late. Usually, the students came anywhere from six ten to six thirty, depending on how many students there were and how cooperative they were. Minerva walked outside and stretched her neck to look at the Black Lake.

She couldn't see the boats cross the river yet, but held hope that they were coming soon. She knew that all of the second through seventh years were already in the Great Hall and she figured that they were probably getting antsy. She told herself that she wouldn't wait for that much longer.

It was then when she saw the boats start moving. There was something strange, however- she saw two teenagers that were way too tall to be first years. And those two tall teenagers just had to have flaming red hair. That just led her to one question- what were they up to?

When their boat reached the shore, McGonagall saw that there was another person in it— a girl with hair that matched her brothers'. She was about to scold the three Weasleys, but she saw their faces— they were worried. It was not an expression that Minerva had seen on the Weasley twins' faces that often. The last time she had seen them look so somber was when Angelina Johnson was thrown out of the sky in the championship between Gryffindor and Slytherien in their second year. She was in the hospital wing until the last day of term. What had happened now that they would be here? Had something happened on the train… No, she would have heard about it already.

"Mister Weasleys, would you please come with me for a second? And Rubeus, could you please introduce the children?" Hagrid nodded and Minerva walked toward the great hall— knowing that the two fourth years would follow.

"What happened? Why did you go with the first years instead of on the carriages?" she asked, confused.

"Harry and Ron are missing. They never made it onto the train, or maybe even the platform," said George

"Tell me everything," she said, concerned for the two second years. If last year's demonstration of their recklessness was to say anything, she was rightfully worried.

"Well, you see-"

"Harry stayed with our family during the summer-"

"And we were running a little late-"

"But, we were sure that we got onto the train before the clock turned 11-"

"- but we're not sure if they made it."

"What about Miss Granger?"

"Ginny sat with her. She apparently was very distraught."

"Yeah, Gin said that even Malfoy didn't bother her-"

"When he came into their compartment to most likely bully them-"

"He even looked a little apologetic."

Minerva shook her head. Damn that Severus.

"You two need to go into the great hall, I will deal with this."

"As you say-"

"Minnie, dearest." The twins nodded to McGonagall and sped off to the doors, unbalancing several 11-year-olds in the process. Minerva sighed. Those two brought her back to the glory days with the Marauders; they had the same energy about them.

Minerva walked back over to the worried looking first years and gave her usual speech before turning and going inside, stopping and turning around once to make sure that they knew to follow her.

When they got into the Great Hall Minerva made eye contact with Albus, and then looked to where the Weasleys- minus the two youngest were with a very distraught Hermione Granger was sitting without her two best friends to sit by her side.

Once the song and sorting were over, Minerva went into her designated seat between Albus and Severus.

"We will deal with the Potter and Weasley disappearance debacle later, but we have more important matters to attend to."

"Like what?" Snape sneered.

"We must discuss who we think that Miss Granger worries more about- Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at Dumbledore and figured that Snape had done the same- or at the very least sneered at the headmaster.

Minerva decided that it couldn't hurt to join in with Albus's little game. "It is obviously Mr. Weasley- look, his entire family is crowded around her."

"They could just as easily be talking about Mr. Potter- he did stay at the burrow this summer after all."

"Well it looks like the Gryffindors aren't the only ones worried- young Malfoy seems rather skittish and keeps glancing over at their table." At this, Snape looked a little closer at the Slytherin table.

"The Weasley Twins informed me that Mr Malfoy went into a compartment that Misses Weasley and Granger were sharing and didn't say anything, instead he looked a little apologetic."

"Interesting…"

The three professors were looking at the second year Slytherin when Snape saw something crash into the Whomping Willow. He told the other two that he would investigate and McGonagall told him that Lockhart— the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the year— could take care of it before all three of them started chuckling— well as much as they could before they drew attention. Severus walked out of the Great Hall, his robes camouflaging with the shadows on the walls. No one even saw him leave.

Around fifteen minutes of small talk between Albus and Minerva, Snape came back into the Great Hall with his cloak billowing behind him. He walked straight up to the head table where Minerva and Albus were sitting. Severus leaned down so then only the two professors could hear what he was saying. "I have found Potter and Weasel. They decided that it would be a good decision to drive an enchanted flying car to get to school." he watched as Minerva's face turned as red as a muggle firetruck.

"What?!"

"I believe that they should be expelled."

"Severus, take me to them," she said in an authoritative tone, and Snape suddenly felt a shiver of fear of his former professor. Even after all these years, the Scottish woman still frightened him.

Once the two professors got to the office where Potter and Weasley were, Minerva walked in, raised her wand and pulled up two chairs for the two Gryffindors.

"Sit," she said, and they both backed into the newly conjured chairs.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously. Weasley launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through. "— so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."

"Minerva scoffed. Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" she said to Harry.

"Well… we didn't think-"

That," said McGonagall, "is obvious." There was a knock on the office door and Snape, with as much of a smile that Minerva ever saw, opened it. There stood Dumbledore.

There was a long and awkward silence until Albus finally broke it. "Please explain to us why you did this."

The two boys went into a story of how they got to school- apparently by a flying car that was conveniently parked at the train station . None of the three professors believed it.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Weasley in a hopeless sort of voice. What was he talking about? Did he think that they were going to expel them for that? Minerva thought quickly to James, Remus, Peter, and Black and the pranks they pulled. How they weren't expelled was a question that went through almost every student- and professors' mind during what was now called the 'Marauders Era'.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked McGonagall at the boy.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Weasley. Potter looked quickly at Albus.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore calmly. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

The two boys nodded. After some protest from an angry Severus, it was decided that Minerva would give them their punishment- detention. She smirked a little bit before she gave them food and left.

Minerva was sitting down at her table in her dormitory with a cup of tea cradled in her hands. She couldn't get Harry and his parents out of her head. James would be so proud of his son. She could imagine Sirius and James flying a car to the castle and crash it just to make a big entrance. He loved to be dramatic.

Minerva never gave that bad of a punishment to the four marauders— they were her lions no matter how big of a prank they pulled. And quite frankly, she knew that Lily would have given them a worse punishment than anything Minerva could inflict on them— the silent treatment. When they were in first and second year, James and Black would always bully Lily and Severus, but Eventually, they overcame their differences with Lily.

Once she and James started to date, Lily and Black became friends and had a sibling-like bond that Minerva could never see breaking. Minverva never thought that Black would do such a thing as betray Lily and James, but the facts were facts. What happened happened. But she couldn't stop thinking about the five gryffindors who reminded her why she became a professor. The five students who changed everything.

**So as I was rewriting this I realized I'm a sucker for the Marauders. Just wait for year three.**


	3. Year 2 Part 2

Year 2 part 2

_September 26, 1992_

It was a cold and early Saturday morning and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were walking through the halls. The early rays of the sunrise shone through the stained glass windows and into the halls of the school.

Minerva and Severus often did their patrols around the school on the weekend together so then they could talk about the lives of their students among other things. As they were walking near the Quidditch pitch, the two saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams confront each other, both in their practice uniforms. Minerva knew that Oliver Wood had booked the field for this morning— he checked with her two weeks in advance.

"Severus, what is this about? Wood already booked the team for today."

Snape smirked. "Oh, I am most definitely and extremely sorry," he said sarcastically. "The Slytherin team needs to train their new Seeker."

Minerva chuckled dangerously, "On the same day and time as the Gryffindors?"

"That just happened to be… a happy accident."

Before McGonagall could respond, she heard Malfoy yell a word at Hermione Granger that she hoped never was repeated again. It was a faul word— a word that had been used just as common slang as she was growing up, but was now a word that was unexceptable no matter what the circumstances.

In response to the slur, the Weasley twins barrelled towards the second-year Slytherin in attempt to get a shot at him, but Oliver Wood stopped them before they were able to. Minerva decided that that would be the best time to intervene. She was about to sprint over to the two Quidditch teams, but severus put his arm out in front of her to signal her to stay put.

"Minerva, let the children hash this out… I would personally like to see how this... turns out."

The Gryffindor head of house reluctantly stopped herself from stopping the fight before it really got started. She saw Ron Weasley try to attack Draco Malfoy with some type of jinx in order to defend Hermione Granger's honor, but it backfired and was cast on him instead.

A few seconds later, the Weasley boy started puking out slugs. Minerva was about to go after them again until Snape pushed her back once more.

"Not… yet," he drawled on.

"Why? There is a student who needs to go to the hospital wing and I'm not going to stand by and let anymore of my students get bullied." Her voice became louder as she talked and when she was finished, the usually poised professor was practically yelling.

"I want to see... the reactions."

"The reactions? You can't be serious!"

"Just watch."

Minerva begrudgingly agreed and kept looking at the scene before her.

Granger ran to the vomiting Weasley, yelling his name. The Slytherin team started laughing wildly. The Deputy Headmistress was furious. She watched as the captain of the Slytherin team howled with laughter, making no effort to help the boy. She was quite frankly ashamed of the students. It didn't matter what house the students were in, they were all the same.

Even the boy's own brothers wouldn't go near him in fear that they would have gotten the slugs on them. One person, however, didn't care about getting slugs on their person. Hermione Granger. The girl took the hand of her best friend, glared at the Malfoy heir, and walked with Potter in the direction of Hagrid's hut, eventually followed by a first year Minerva recognized as Colin Creevey.

Minerva saw Malfoy sober up rather quickly after the three left. The other Slytherins saw that the young Malfoy heir had stopped laughing, so they all followed his lead. He had a blasé look on his face- one that only someone who knew how to decipher that face could decipher it. Luckily, both of the professors knew how to- either because of experience with trying to get people to open up or from wearing that expression.

Minerva and Severus smirked at each other.

"You saw how Miss Granger went to Mr Weasley, correct?" Minerva asked.

"Of course I did, but-"

"Why do you think that she did it?"

"Because they're friends. What she gets out of that friendship, I will forever wonder. She is so much better than either of them."

"Like Lily was better than you?"

"It's not the same thing," Severus retorted

"Very well then, Severus."

"I believe that the Malfoy boy is just keeping up a façde. As soon as the Gryffindors left, he stopped. He's just trying to keep up his image. The boy is under a lot of pressure. He has come to me a couple times over the past year asking for help and advice."

"Ah, I see."

The two professors continued their rounds as the sun shone brightly.

_November 7, 1992_

It was the weekend after Halloween. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and Harry Potter was the main suspect.

After the incident with Filch blaming Potter for the petrification of Mrs. Norris, most of the school thought about it and eventually believed that potter was the heir, as well.

However, not everyone in Hogwarts believed these speculations. These people included but were not limited to the professors, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

The Professors and golden trio knew Harry would never do such a horrible thing to an innocent animal. They knew he wasn't capable of such evil. Draco Malfoy, however, was different. While he did believe that Potter was too chivalrous and light to be the heir, he had a different reason as well. He knew who the heir was. Or at least, he knew what was causing the chamber to be opened. The only problem is that he couldn't stop it.

He would go to sleep every night, scared of his dreams he would have. He constantly felt grief and sometimes he snapped. At Granger. He tried to play it off, acting like it was all a joke to make her feel horrible and get the Gryffindorks riled up. He didn't mean to call her a mudblood; it just came out. He was under a lot of pressure and didn't have that many people he could turn to. He couldn't turn to his mother or father— neither of them would understand. But then again, not understanding went both ways. He didn't understand them, either. They both supported the Dark Lord during his reign— his father more than his mother. Sure, Draco agreed with some of his beliefs, but not the way of executing those beliefs. Genocide was never the answer. Even the muggles knew that.

That's why he was currently on his way to Professor Snape's office. Professor Snape was that one person who he could turn to. He had done so last year, but this year was different. This year, he had information that could get people killed, or at the very least get him expelled. Even so, he didn't want anyone to be killed— muggleborn or not.

Draco heard about the plan over the summer—a couple days before he went to Diagon Alley for school supplies. When he and his father ran into the Weasels in Flourish and Botts, he ripped a page about basilisks from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He decided that he was going to wait until it got really bad to show someone. Draco knew that if the beast was found out too early, his father might be suspicious. He wanted to save those innocent muggleborns, but he also didn't want to risk himself in the process.

Draco was now standing in front of professor Snape's office. The door was closed so Draco raised his fist to knock, but before he did, the door opened and the professor stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you, Mister Malfoy?" he drawled.

The young Slytherin looked down at his fidgeting hands. "Um… professor… canItalktoyouaboutsomethingbecauseI'mreally scaredandIdontknowhattodo?" Draco said all in one breath. He felt that if he were to slow down, he would not get the words out at all.

"Mister Malfoy, please talk slower. I apologize but I have not consumed enough caffeine to talk or better yet understand your ramblings," Snape said harshly.

"Oh… sorry," the replied, "can I please talk to you about something because… I'm scared about something and I don't know what to do about it."

The professor nodded curtly and backed out of the doorway to allow Draco to come inside.

"If you must."

_January 5th, 1993_

Hermione Granger being in the hospital wing was one of the top gossip topics from the students in the days following the end of Christmas holiday. There were several rumours about what happened to her— she got attacked by a troll again, she fell out of the dormitory window when she fell asleep reading in the windowsill, Peeves knocked over a bookshelf in the library and it fell on her, she had gotten the dragon pox, that Harry attacked her for being muggleborn (one that was quickly quited via Weasley Twins), she was caught in an unicorn trampede (one that was spread vis Weasley Twins) and so many more but no rumour could top the obscurity of what had happened. Hermione Granger had the features of a cat after taking a polyjuice potion with a Millicent Bulstrode's cat's hair in it.

Many people had tried to see what was wrong with her by walking slowly past the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey became very agitated with them so she completely blocked off Hermione from the view of the outside.

Hermione only allowed Harry and Ron to visit her in the three weeks she was in the hospital wing. They visited her every evening to give her all of her work that she missed in her classes. Ron had asked Fred and George if they could make a quill to transcribe all of what the professor said so then he wouldn't have to take more notes and so Hermione wouldn't have to decipher what his or Harry's notes said. They said that they could attempt to create one, but it would take a couple weeks.

Harry especially felt guilty about what had happened to Hermione. It was his idea and she had gotten put in the Hospital wing for what was going to be several weeks weeks because of it. It didn't help anything at all either. Malfoy wasn't the heir and he didn't know who the heir was. It was useless and all his fault.

_February 14, 1992_

Valentine's day was hectic in the school of Hogwarts that year. Professor Lockhart wanted to make Valentine's Day something that no one had seen before, and he succeeded. At what cost, no one will ever know.

The Great Hall was painted a horrid shade of pink and there were lilac flowers up and down the halls. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the baby blue ceiling and into people's breakfasts.

Professor McGonnagall hated every moment of it. Minerva was a woman of order and class. Silly Valentine's Day gags were simply below her. Hogwarts was a school of dignity and Gilderoy gave that up faster than the fourth and seventh year students whom she found 'expressing their love' in one of the unused classrooms on the third floor that morning.

As the students started filing in, there were a mixture of expressions on their faces when they saw the decorations. The two main emotions Minerva saw were those of romantic excitement and disgust. Most of the Professors mirrored the disgustment that she had. Albus was looking rather amused by the decor.

Minerva leaned in towards Albus. "Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Ah, so that means that you did, didn't you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny," he repeated.

When Severus entered the Great Hall, Minerva saw him visibly cringe. It was obviously too pink for his liking. Owls were swarming around the Hall like maniacs trying to give each student their Valentine.

Suddenly, Gilderoy stood up to address the students. He was wearing horrid pink robes that matched the walls.

He waved his hands to gain the students and began to shout. "Happy Valentine's day! And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!" Minerva watched as half of the students groaned and the other half perked up with excitement.

Gilderoy clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Gilderoy had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. Minerva pity for them— they had to put up with Lockhart's torture.

"These are my friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed the eccentric man. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!" Severus looked extremely embarrassed and looked like he wanted to kill the man right then and there. "And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Minerva had never seen Fillius so embarrassed in his life— and she knew him since they was eleven years old.

All throughout the day, little cupids flew around the school, giving Valentine's to people. Minerva was sick and tired of it. The school hadn't been in a state of chaos on a holiday since Valentine's Day of 1978. The Marauders Seventh year. It was the first Valentine's Day that James was able to spend with Lily where she actually wanted him to spend time with her so they went all out.

The boys spiked every cup of pumpkin juice with love potion that morning. Unfortunately, Minerva was one of the many people who were under the influence of the potion. They modified it so then the first person who you would see would be the person whom you would obsess over— the first person she saw was Albus.

She couldn't look him in the eye for the next month at least.

Minerva had to patrol the halls during transitions and spare classes. She usually spent that time grading papers, but sadly today she was unable to. When she was patrolling the halls, Minerva came across a very interesting encounter in the charms corridor. A dwarf was physically chasing Harry Potter down the hall.

It caught up with him. 'Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!'it shouted, looking rather grim, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. It eventually ended up kicking and biting people's shins to get to Mr Potter.

'I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person,' he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

Potter hissed something at the dwarf that Minerva couldn't here.

"Stay still!" grunted the angry dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back. "Let me go!" Potter snarled, tugging.

With an audible ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over the floor.

Potter scrambled around, trying to retrieve all of his things before the dwarf began singing, with only Weasley and Granger to help him.

To make matters worse, Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley showed up to the scene. Harry tried to run off, but the dwarf grabbed on to his robes before he was able to.

"'Right," he said, sitting on Potter's legs, "this is your song:

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Potter's face went red and Minerva chuckled silently to herself, putting her hand to her mouth so no one would see. The dwarf's singing was simply horrendous, as was the song. She guessed that it was written by a first or second year who had a fangirl crush on Harry.

Percy Weasley started shoo'ing people off and Minerva supposed that she should head back to her classroom.

_April 19, 1993_

Draco Malfoy was in Professor Snape's office once again looking for advice. The professor tried to give an indifferent point of view for the boy, but he couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"I'm going to do it, sir."

"Do what, exactly, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm going to give the paper to Granger so then she can figure it out. Her and her Gryffindor chilivery will put a stop to this. I can't let any other innocent person get in trouble because I didn't do anything to stop this damned Basilisk!"

Severus looked at the boy before him. He wouldn't say it to his face, but he was proud of him.

"Very well."

The boy smiled at his godfather and ran out of the door.

April 19, 1992

In the two days since it happened, the news had spread across the school. Hermione Granger— one third of the golden trio— was petrified.

On the bright side however , Professor McGonagall had not heard any rumors that Harry Potter was the heir. Everyone knew that he would never try to hurt one of his best friends. However, the students were going into even more of a frenzy; without Harry Potter as a scapegoat, they didn't know who to blame.

The professors at Hogwarts witnessed more and more hate acts towards the Slytherins everyday. Sadly, most of the school thought they were evil. Snape would always point out to McGonagall that the Malfoy boy was only picking on the Granger girl because he fancied her. The headmaster was even worse.

Since Halloween, Albus would always point out to her that the Granger girl would always be there for Potter, but Minerva saw them as more of a platonic relationship than a romantic one. Both of them had grown up without siblings, so they became more like siblings than they could with anyone else.

She, herself believed that maybe the youngest Weasley boy and the Granger girl didn't have feelings for each other, yet. But she believed they would become what was known as "skinny love," or when two people, who strongly cared for each other, were too shy or embarrassed to show their real feelings.

It might take until they were in a life or death situation, but she strongly felt that Hermione and Ron would end up together in the long run— she was sure of it.

Many people had been in the hospital wing than usual— either because they were petrified or they were visiting someone who was. Harry and Ron were in the hospital wing more than anybody. Potter had been in the hospital more times visiting in a few short months than he had in the 2 years he had been in the school, and for Harry Potter, that was saying something.

Harry, however, wasn't the person visiting the most. That award went to Ron Weasley. He spent every free period in the hospital wing, talking to the unconscious girl.

Madam Pomfrey noticed this and brought it to the attention to Mcgonagall. The two witches had been friends back when they were students and kept their friendship strong throughout the years. Minerva told Poppy about the bet, and the medi-witch told the professor that she agreed with her.

_June 29, 1992_

It was the night of the end of term feast and all was well. All of those who had been petrified had been unpetrified from the help of Pomona Sprout. All was well, and three professors couldn't help but notice three second-year boys not being able to take their eyes off of a certain second-year girl.

**So, I added the Valentine's Day part because why not. **


	4. Year 3 Part 1

_September 1st, 1993_

Professor McGonagall stood in the great hall. She had just introduced the new first years to the school, but she had further business to attend to. She watched as a mob of students came through the doors, and into the Hall. She spotted three infamous Gryffindors pushing their way through the crowd of students.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" The trio stopped in their place and the two turned in their place. She could see the clear dismay on Potter's face as soon as the boy heard Minerva's voice call his name.

"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."

Ron starred as Professor McGonagall ushered his best friends away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office— a small room with a large, welcoming fire- McGonagall motioned Potter and Granger to sit down. She sat behind her wand-crafted Cherry wood desk and spoke abruptly.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

Potter looked like there was something he would like to say in reply, but before he could, Madam Pomfrey barged in and began to examine the boy as he went red in the face.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "I don't need anything-"

The professor noticed a worried glance or two come from the girl sitting next to him.

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Poppy, ignoring the boy's complaints and instead bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Minerva. They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Potter's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"

"I'm not delicate!" said Potter crossley.

"Of course you're not," said Poppy absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.

"What does he need?" said Minerva crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" said Potter, jumping up. Minerva didn't believe it and she could tell that Poppy didn't either.

"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," the nurse told the boy.

"I've already had some," said Harry, "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us." It seemed that Albus had finally made a good decision by giving Remus the job of professor of defense of the dark arts; hopefully he would stay. She remembered when Remus was only a student, making trouble alongside James, Peter, and... Black. It felt like only a couple years ago.

"Did he now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. When Remus was a child, after the full moon he would always ask Poppy about all types of remedies for different types of dark creatures and spells. She was glad it wasn't all for nothing. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel alright, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Potter walked out of Minerva's office, with Poppy on his tail.

Once the two were outside, Minerva turned to the young genius who was looking very disappointed. "Miss Granger, do you know why I called you to my office?"

The girl looked at her feet. "Yes, professor. I chose too many subjects this year and I have to cut some of them out of my schedule."

Minerva chuckled softly at the girl. "You got the first part right." Granger's head shot and Minerva saw a face full of hopeful confusion. Minerva smiled softly. She remembered having the same type of spirit as the girl sitting in front of her.

"Over the past two years you have been the best in the class, and I trust that what I am about to tell you, you won't repeat to anyone. Professor Dumbledore and I have discussed it, and we both believe you are responsible enough to handle what I am about to give you."

"What is it, professor?"

"This." Minerva opened the drawer to the left of her and pulled out a golden chain with a time turner on the end.

Granger gasped in awe and excitement. "Is that… is that a time turner?"

"Yes. I suppose you know how they work already." The girl nodded. "You shall use it to only go to your classes. Nothing else. You must promise that you won't tell anyone about this. That includes Potter and Weasley. I'm trusting that you won't abuse this privilege that I am giving you."

Granger shook her head. "Of course not professor."

_September 5, 1993_

Professor Remus Lupin was preparing for his first third year class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the staff lounge. He didn't understand why Dumbledore would have two houses that have a constant and unhealthy rivalry— that has been going on since the founding of the school— be in most of the same classes. It had been like that since as long as he could remember, and probably before he was at school.

Remus realized that he should probably start to get to his class. He looked at his watch that his father had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday. 1:31, it read. The man cursed and ran out of the staff room, and ran to an entrance to one of the secret passages that he and his brothers found forever ago.

He was able to get to the other side of the castle in what seemed like no time. He glanced down at his watch. 1:36. Five minutes. He was still one minute late to the class. He would make up for it hopefully.

The man straightened his shabby robes and walked into his classroom. His classroom. The words still sounded strange in his mind… strange…. but not wrong. When he walked it, he saw that all of his students sat at their desks, Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on the other. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

He put his ripped up briefcase, that his fellow marauders bought him for his sixteenth birthday, on his desk.

Remus looked turned to look at the students looking back at him with blank stares.

"Good afternoon," he said nervously. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be a practical one. You will only need your wands."

The students looked around at each other in curiosity. Lupin looked around the room, but his eyes stopped at the boy who looked almost exactly like James. Harry. He had two people sitting on either side of him. He remembered their faces from the train, but couldn't put a name to them.

He guessed that the boy was a Weasley, just judging by the hair and facial features and there seemed to be an unruly amount of Weasleys in the school; he had the twins earlier that day. He felt that he would have gotten along well with them in a different setting.

Remus also noticed the girl sitting on the other side of Harry. She was closer to Harry than the boy, and looked like she was the only person disappointed that they wouldn't be learning the traditional way that day.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd please follow me."

Professor Lupin came into the staffroom and was about to close the door behind him when Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him.

At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything… difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

The Longbottom boy went scarlet and Remus could see the resemblance to both his parents. Frank and Alice were good friends of his; they were all in the Order together. Remus still visited them sometimes.

He remembered how Frank, who was a Hufflepuff in their year, would sometimes doubt himself. Alice (a Slytherin in the year below him) would always be there to give him the confidence that he needed; and Remus was hoping he could do the same thing with their son.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said encouragingly, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there." but that didn't seem to help the distressing students; it just made them more scared of what was inside.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

The girl who was sitting next to Harry earlier put up her hand. Granger was her name

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Granger glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Remus could he that Harry was having trouble with the question. "Er— because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Granger put her hand down, looking a little disappointed.

* * *

Professor Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore sat in the staffroom after dinner reading or grading papers.

Remus looked up from his book. "I feel like there is something going on between you two, Snape, and Harry Potter."

The other three professors looked up from what they were doing and looked at the werewolf.

Dumbledore finally spoke, "Where did you get that idea from, Remus?"

"It always seems like you three are always talking about him or pointing out certain things. For distinguished professors, you aren't that discreet. I've been here a total of five days and I've already seen it. "

"Should we tell him?" Professor McGonagall looked over to Dumbledore.

The old man shrugged. "I don't see why not. So you see, Remus. A couple years ago, Severus, Minerva, and I created a bet…"

_October 16, 1993_

"-she doesn't think that other people's pets matter very much," Minerva heard Ron Weasley say from the other side of her classroom door as she was about to open it to let her afternoon transfiguration class in.

When she opened the door she saw Granger and Weasley glaring at each other with a small gang of students surrounding them. Lavender looked to have tears in her eyes while her friends surrounded her.

Minerva let the children into the class to start the class. She couldn't help but notice that Weasley and Granger sat in the opposite sides of Potter; they usually sat next to each other with Potter next to either one of them.

During the entire lesson, the tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a butter knife.

When it was over, Minerva made sure to bring up the topic of Hogsmeade. The first weekend was coming up, and it would be the very first time that these students would be able to go to the town. It was such a shame that Black had escaped; people started to be frightened for their lives, as they should have been.

Minerva hoped that Harry would not find out his relations to the mass murderer. _Mass murderer_. _Sirius Black._

If someone were to ask Minerva fifteen years ago if Sirius Black would ever in a million years betray James Potter she would have straight out laughed in their face and told them that he would, but only if it were a really good pranking opportunity.

So much had changed since then.

Longbottom raised his hand. "Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"

Minerva looked at him thoughtfully. "Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," she said, "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

As the rest of the students made their leave, Minerva saw Ron whisper something in Harry ear, only for Hermione to glare at the boy and contradict what the ginger said.

The three of them waited until everyone in the class to move on to their next class. Only when the last person left did Weasley and Granger step outside together, still glaring at each other.

Minerva chuckled to herself. They were like an old married couple who had gotten into a fight, but each too prideful to apologize.

Potter walked to McGonagall's desk where she was currently sitting.

"Yes, Potter?" she asked.

"Professor, my aunt and uncle — er — forgot to sign my form," he said. Minerva looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything. "So — er — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?"

She looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk. "I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand — about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Potter said. "If you said I could go —"

"But I don't say so," said Minerva, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with a look of pity on her face. "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

She watched as Potter's face darkened and sulked out of the classroom. She watched as he told Weasley and Granger what happened and Weasley's face became bright red and tried to come into the classroom again while Granger held him back.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She had let other students go without permission slips— Sirius Black being one of them. She knew that some students had a hard home life and couldn't ask their guardians for anything. Sadly, more often than not Muggleborns or students growing up in muggle homes were the prime targets for bad home lives.

From years of watching students, Minerva could usually tell if a student grew up with a bad home life. Some students were lucky that their families accepted them and realized how amazing and special their child was— this was the case with most of Lily Evan's family— but there were also children whose families were scared and jealous of magic— like Harry Potter's aunt and uncle. They were a part of the same family, but grew up with more differences than similarities. Minerva would have done anything to change it.

**As I said before, I love the Marauders so much, so don't be surprised if there's a lot of Marauders mentions and stuff****Also, I love the idea of Neville's mom being a Slytherin. I imagine Frank being a lot like Neville, and Alice brought out that courage and deep compassion that is shown in Neville.****This is as much as I Have rewritten, but the next chapter will hopefully be out on March 4th.**


	5. Year 3 Part 2

**365 days ago, I posted the prologue of this story. I thought that I would be able to keep with a writing schedule and now I laugh at that. I've changed so much over the past year, but my love for reading and writing hasn't changed (I'm just not able to do it as much)****I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_October 31, 1993_

Remus Lupin was sitting in his office when he heard someone walking past. He thought that all the students were in Hogsmeade and the footsteps were too loud to be a first or second year, but too soft to be a fellow professor.

The night before was the full moon, so Remus's senses were very heightened. He stood up and walked to the doorway and saw Harry Potter walking aimlessly in the halls.

"Harry?" he asked.

Harry turned around and saw that it was Remus.

"What are you doing?" said the man. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" Remus was surprised that the two weren't at Harry's side as they usually would.

"Hogsmeade," he replied, trying to act casual.

"Ah. Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Harry asked as he followed Remus into his office. Remus motioned him to a large tank of water with a sickly green creature inside.

"It's a water demon." he paused, "We shouldn't have much trouble with him in class."

Remus walked over to his desk. "Do you want a cuppa? I was just about to have one myself, but daresay I have enough tea leaves?"

Harry looked at the professor in shock but Remus just winked at him.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Remus as he passed Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry. Remus could see Harry hesitating whether he should say something else.

"Is anything worrying you, Harry?" he asked.

"No," Harry said. The boy drank a bit of tea and looked past Remus at the Grindylow. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Remus's desk. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

Remus held his breath. He knew where this was going. Harry was going to ask about Voldemort. About when James and Lily were killed.

"Yes," Remus said slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly. The man raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, surprised.

"Why?" he said again.

"Well," said Remus, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort." would else would it be? What or who could be worse than the monster who took away two of the best people in the world?

Harry looked shocked— he was not expecting that answer.

"I didn't think of Voldemort," the boy said. "I — I remembered those dementors."

"I see," said Remus thoughtfully. "Well, well . . . I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry." Remus couldn't help but think if Voldemort came after the Potter just a little bit later, if Harry would remember them.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" said Remus shrewdly.

"Well . . . yeah," said Harry.

Remus set his tea on the desk. "I'm sorry for giving you that impression, Harry. I believe that you are very capable of fighting the dementors off, it is just that I don't believe the other students would not be able to cope with an image of one of the darkest people in the modern era to appear right before them."

"I understand, professor. Thank you." Harry looked like he wanted to say more but he just took a sip of his tea.

"So Harry," started Remus, trying to switch the subject, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess," he said, a little confused.

"How is Hermione doing?" Remus tried to be subtle, but he failed miserably. "Er— and Ron of course." He entally punched himself. After Minerva and Albus had told him about the bet, he sided with Albus.

"Well… Um— they're sort of in a brawl at the moment. Hermione's cat went after Ron's rat and now Ron's rat is traumatized, as Ron claims. I honestly don't know what to think anymore— those two go after each other more than…. Well, cats and rats." Remus chuckled softly.

Harry looked like he was about to say something else, but then the door opened and Snape was standing in the doorway with a cauldron of Wolfsbane potion in it.

"Ah, Severus," Remus said, with a grin. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, looking curiously at Harry and Remus.

"I was just showing Harry my grindylow," Remus said, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will," said Lupin. He was very grateful for Snape for making the potion. Severus probably had no say in the matter, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"I made an entire cauldron full," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," Snape said, backing out of the office.

Remus saw the confused look on Harry's face and began to explain.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me. I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering. Wolfsbane was one of his least favorite tastes, but he tolerated it. After all, it was better than having no control over the monster inside of him.

"Why — ?" Harry began but Remus cut him off before he could continue his question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Harry tried to convince Remus that Snape was not able to be trusted as he finished the Wolfsbane. Harry reminded him of when James was around his age and would constantly bring the four of them into many mysteries, and ending up getting in trouble.

_October 31, 1993_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, digesting his wonderful feast when a young third year Gryffindor came into his office wailing about Sirius Black being in the castle.

Albus quickly got up and left his office, heading for the Gryffindor common room, leaving the third year standing there. He sent a patronus message to Minerva, Severus, and Remus to alert them of what was happening and to tell them to come as soon as possible.

Once he got to the common room, all of the Gryffindors were huddled at the door. As soon the students saw Albus, they quickly parted ways to let him through.

Marta, or as she was commonly known as 'The Fat Lady,' was not in her painting. When he became headmaster, Albus had made it so then the portraits in the castle were allowed to leave their painting whenever they so please, but the house portrait guardians were to be in their portrait or in the close proximity at all times. However, Marta was not anywhere to be seen.

"We need to find her," Albus said. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for Marta." at several students' confused faces, he added, "The Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice that Albus recognized to be Peeves the poltergeist. He was floating through the crowd, his body bobbing in and out through the disgusted students.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. Over the many years Albus spent at Hogwarts, Peeves knew not to joke around with him.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir." He said, "Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly. Albus was very confident he knew who it was, but he wanted to make sure.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves floated up above Albus's head and reappeared with his head between the man's legs, looking him in the eye. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

In the midst of the chaos that ensued after those two words were spoken, there was Albus Dumbledore, standing calm and collected. He only had a few seconds to process that Sirius Black had been in the castle before people came to him asking him what to do. From a young age, Albus had always been the one to turn to in wake of a bad situation. That was one of the reasons he was able to climb the ladder of social hierarchy. He had a plan for every situation, and if he didn't, he acted like he did. This was one of those situations.

Albus turned to Minerva and Severus, who were standing behind him, waiting for his next move. "Minerva, I need you to take the Gryffindors down to the Great Hall. Severus, I want you to go down and bring the Slytherins down to the Great Hall as well. Make sure every student is accounted for. He then conjured two patronuses and sent them to Pomona and Filius to inform them of what had happened.

Stepped aside and let Minerva round up her students and Bring them down to the Great Hall. Before he set out to follow them, he called the head house elf of the school, Kolpley.

"Hello there," he said.

"What can Kolpley do for Mister Albus Dumblydore Headmasters sir?" she asked, her eyes wide and curious. She was not a very young elf, but she had the most talent and dedication Albus had ever seen from a house elf. She had been the head house elf at the school for over twenty years and she took pride in it.

"Kopley, I was wondering if you would be able to set up cots in the Great Hall. Sirius Black has broken into the castle."

"Mister Paddy is at Hoggyworts? Mister Moony told Kolpley all about what happened to Mister Paddy, and Mister Prongsy, and little Mister Wormy!" The house elf began to cry. "Kolpley is so very much sad about what happened to the misters!"

Albus bent over and patted her shoulder. "I know, Kolpley, but Sirius is really really bad and I need you to help me protect the students. I know you can do that, right?"

Kolpley raised her head high and nodded. "Yessir, Mr Dumblydore. Kolplay and keep the kiddies safe from Mister Paddy!" She apperated with a pop.

When Albus made his way down to the Great Hall, he had seen that Kolpley kept her word and made cots for the students. As he made his way to the front of the Hall, the students looked up at him expectantly.

Albus placed a sorounus charm on his throat. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," he said loudly, "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately." Albus looked over at Percy Weasley expectantly. Not only was he the brother of Harry's best friend, but he very strongly followed the rules. He knew that Percy would keep a close watch on Harry when Albus was unable to. "And send word to the ghosts as well."

Albus turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

After tirelessly scouring the castle, the professors found nothing. Not a single trace of Sirius Black was left. They checked every classroom, every dormitory, every corridor, and every broom closet, but still couldn't find him.

Albus left the search, knowing it was hopeless, to check on the students. He knew of the secret passages in the castle that led to the outside, and he knew that Black did as well. Black had probably left the school hours beforehand, and yet they were still searching. One thing that puzzled him, however, was the fact that the castle allowed black to leave.

Hogwarts was made with magic, and so magic was a part of it. In a sense, the castle was alive. It would always supply anything needed— a home, a school, a hiding place, a way out— but also, it was conscience.

Albus could not fathom the extent as to it's brainpower, and he learned just not to question it. He would never learn just how powerful, how all knowing the castle was.

All this being said, why would the castle let Black leave? It very easily could have trapped Black in, with no way to escape, but it didn't. It let him out, it let him free. The only question was why.

Albus opened the door to the Great Hall and walked in. Percy Weasley stood up from the chair he was sitting in, watching all of the students. Albus glanced over all of the students laying on the cots. His eyes rested on Harry Potter. He mentally noted that Hermione Granger slept right next to him, snoring quietly.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" the head boy asked.

"No," he replied. "All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir." the boy straighter than he was already standing before.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back tomorrow morning."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor." Remus found her while searching the corridor. She was frightened of him at first because she thought that he was working with Black. "Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Albus heard floorboards creaking and turned around to see Severus coming into the Great Hall.

"Headmaster?" he asked, "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched . . ." the man replied.

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" He was referring to his theory that Remus was aiding Black and knew where he was.

"Yes, I do, Severus," he warned, talking slow and deliberate.

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —" Severus tried to say, but Albus cut himi off before he would

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Albus warned again.

"I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" asked Percy.

"Oh yes," said Albus coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster." He hated those things. They sucked every happy memory you posses and bring back of the the bad ones. As a man with more bad memories than good, he couldn't stand being in the vicinity of them.

**End note: ****_so I'm writing this at like 11 at night and I fell asleep like 5 times while finishing this chapter, so it is unedited and I still want to add more to it. I was originally planning to do a Sirius POV in it, but let me know of you would like that. I hope you enjoyed reading!_**

**_Comments:_**


End file.
